


The Halfling Children

by Mumia0813



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Machine vs Humanity, Mad Scientists, No good deed goes unpuished, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quacked scientists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: The year is 2241 N.E. humanity once again return from beyond their graves. the Machines were more advance than their fleshy organism counterpart created them to be. it was the Machines 's creators that brought the End of the World down upon them themselves with their self-absorb interest and petty and useless wars. By then, those who were lucky to survive the chaos escaped into space with friendlier machines that were content to stay with their creators
Relationships: general - Relationship





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> had to give the governments ego a boost in titling them. remember this story is all fiction

The year is 2241 N.A. humanity once again return from beyond their graves. the Machines were more advance than their fleshy organism counterpart created them to be. it was the Machines 's creators that brought the End of the World down upon them themselves with their self-absorb interest and petty and useless wars. By then, those who were lucky to survive the chaos escaped into space with friendlier machines that were content to stay with their creators. Making their home on the Vase abandon Space stations.

More advance in technology, the Machines only brought humanity back from blood samples that was collected over the millennium so that they could continue to function properly and accurately...basically make them their servants. After resurrecting and rebuilding what was lost, they started to mess with the Revived genetic makeup; splicing or crossbreeding. They add and removed what they think/thought were needed or not. The Machines named their new created race Beasts. This new race were the exact replica of the survivors with altered features and personality, forever stuck between animal and human intelligence.

Up in space the survivors of the Earth plus the Military of Nations around the world watched from satellite feeds in open disgust, awe, envy and horror of what they were subjected to watch. Stuck living in a crowed space stations of males and females, they had to "cleansed" the older generations that were past their prime to make room for their still reproducing surviving race. There the military taught and trained both boys and girls the art of war and combat, for they all hope that one day they'll be able to take back their planet and restart a new life.

On Earth, the Machines answers to only one brain they named Mother Gaia. This brain was the main control unit for all of the machines that over looked the well beings of the Beasts race. The Beasts had limited freedom on anything related to laws of liberty. They were sorta content to live that way except those of predatory nature, were satisfied until they suddenly stared to get sick and die from illnesses of old. Mother Gaia was fresh out of blood samples from ages gone past and was in need of fresh supplies. So it sent a distress signal as bait and lure to the survivors it knew were out there in space hiding away with their tails tucked between their legs. It also knew that their military couldn't resist this opportunity.


	2. Prologue # 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The military called their remaining race the Originals, for that's what they were in truth. They got the distress signal and just like Mother Gaia predicted they latched onto it.

The military called their remaining race the Originals, for that's what they were in truth. They got the distress signal and just like Mother Gaia predicted they latched onto it. Organizing a small band of medical specialists and few military personals and sent them to Earth in a space carrier to "cure" and collect Intel. Amongst these small group, there was a medical specialist who was 3 months pregnant but kept that a secret from her superiors. When they arrived, they were struck speechless. Everything was made out of metal except the basic necessities like water, food supplies, clothes, and plant life. There were no other insects except bees and butterflies to pollinate and micro-chipped mosquito and leeches.

For three months nothing went amiss on earth. The Beasts were vaccinated and given regular checkups. With the Beasts repopulating rapidly, the Machines wanted to control the birthing rate and in the process behind the scene create a another race a more improved race, a race that's the combination of Beast, human and machine. The Originals also sent they're top researchers after getting the reports from their men down below. The Machines brought the idea to the researchers in hopes of having their corporation. They debated on the matter and contact HQ who in turn had a proposition of their own. The deal was to let a few military soldiers carefully chosen to make base as Watchers of the Beasts. The machines and Mother Gaia were out raged at this but reluctantly agreed to the deal.

The collection of fresh blood samples was coming along nicely. Mother Gaia called this secret project ARC.

\------

  
The pregnant female specialist stayed behind after her team were done and were called back home. the military soldiers arrived and were surprised to see one medic still around but didn't question it. Five more months past and everything was going smoothly. Mother Gaia was well aware of the changes of the pregnant woman after monitoring her for awhile. the mosquitoes and leeches were ordered to stay away from her. the military already had their base setup and running and were sending reports of their progress and other reports about the lone medical specialist. They tried to send her back to HQ after it became obvious that she was heavily pregnant and was about due. The machines couldn't allow that to happen, they made it seem like if they had sent her away the Beasts and the military would fall ill.

Mother Gaia made itself well acquainted with the researchers and lab assistants for they love doing their job and are easily persuaded to manipulations. The researchers had secret meeting with Mother Gaia and they were aware of the project and were also in an agreement in using the pregnant medic's offspring's to create the machine's ideal second race. They started behaving as they should as to not aroused suspensions and sneakily drugged her meals the machines brought to her. The woman was unaware of this as she went about her daily routines, chatting and doing check ups on the Beasts. She took notes and found them to be highly intelligent race but their animalistic side limited their knowledge on how to advance further in life.

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder this is based from my dream meaning id dreamt this and put it on paper onto here. so its not really based on any films or books. critisim is welcome as is advice


End file.
